clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shurow/Archive 2012.1
Where are you Where are you Shurow? You are demoted. Please come back. Did you quit the wiki? I did not see you in new wiki too. Please come back. We need you. --[[User:Mixer2301|''' Idea Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 16:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sup Hi, Welcome back to the wiki! :) The reason you were demoted was because you were inactive. Sdgsgfs said the he will promote you when you come back and edit. And when you were inactive, many things in this wiki has changed. You can notice them easily. Thanks- [[User:Mixer2301|' Idea Mixer2301']] Admin and Chat Moderator 02:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 02:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) trouble with photos how to add a photo? im having trouble eh..... I NEED U!!!!! --Lumino66 (Talk) 03:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo. (Come on chat please :) ) User:Seth4564official The nicest user on the wiki :D(I give hugs ;).) 02:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) moo chat Important Re: Important Message ''Hey.youcp! lol thats what i like about ur name, i never have to say hey twice. I wanted to tell u somethin so here it goes: Moo There, I hope you liked ur message. What do you think about my new signature? lol ''--[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 03:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC)'' Hey, Shurow! Thanks for telling me that super important message. XD The sig looks great! Thanks for the compliment on my random username, haha. Moo On! (In case you're wondering, that's the catchphrase I came up with for you. ;D It's like "Waddle On," only for you.) --Hey.youcp (Talk) 02:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: SUPER Important Message Good idea on the catch phrase lol. I think i can use it, lol. Now I have an even more important message: Pudding Tell anyone, and you will be destroyed, by a pack of wild, savage gerbils. Lol I even added it too my signature. Until then...Moo on! ''--[[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]]| Moo On! 03:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC)'' You said, "lol" 3 times in that message. xD Lollollollol. And you're welcome for the catch phrase idea. I didn't know you would actually put it in your sig, hahah. And don't worry my friend who is a P'l'''u'm, your 'd'airy cow 'd'onut fr'i'''e'n'd will keep your '''g'elatinous secret safe. ;D Heheh, get it, "gelatinous?" It's cuz your important message was "pudding." XD ...Oops. Did I say that out loud?? Lol, oh well. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 00:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat pwease? Moo. Hwi i will!!! Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! '''star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shurow, What is that "I. Like. PIE." thing? lol (no, but please don't do it again). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: No problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 00:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Your Cow Hello, good sir. You appear to have left your cow while away from chat. Please refrain from doing so in the future, as your cow was a great deal of trouble and would not stop "MOO-ing." Fortunately for you, a gentleman and I took it upon ourselves to babysit your lolcow while you were away being irresponsible. We have returned the aforementioned cow, but not before defacing it with graffiti. Let this be a lesson to you in the future. ... Seriously though, stop being inactive in chat. XD --Hey.youcp (Talk) 04:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Party! You're invited! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) How long am I banned from chat? Hello! Chat Hey Can you come on to chat to track Penguin Band? thank you, Commander Bsyew 00:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs INVITED! Shurow,your invited to my party of 500 edits!.be sure to check my blog.and come with Party Hat! Vikey OUT! Admin power abuse. I have given Wikia staff a copy of the entire chat log, and it will show them that you abused your powers and banned me for no reason. I have requested that your powers are stripped, and I've given them proof you are under the age of 13, resulting in COPPA ban. Have a good time. ---- 03:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Happyface Hi Shurow, Don't worry, you are not being blocked :P as there is as much proof for what he says as the existance of extraterrestriall... more or less. Anyway, i contacted Happyface to make sure no one from the new wiki will come to make us fight. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) -_- yes the band is rihanna hair -_- The Band is Rihanna Hair. All my friends agree. Why did you revert it. Thank you. --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 21:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) How do I change my name How do I change my name thanks I don't know --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I am probably thinking of leaving the wiki, but I'm not sure. --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Just this wiki? And Can I just change it for just this wiki? Please? Thank you--Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm attempting to change my name to "Raraahahah" (10 characters) but It's not allowing me to. Please can you help? Thanks --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Name Change I've contacted Wiki Staff and requested to change the name to Raraahahah_Gaga (15 characters.) Thanks for helping. --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Name Change II No problem. But if it goes for all the Wikia's I am on, can I ask that I can change it back for the other wikias since I only want name change on this one. thanks --Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 22:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shurrow. I was just wondering out of curiosity if you were going to merge to the new wiki. I really hope you do, because you seem like a great editor, and an awesome person. P.S.- That's so cool that you're penguin is older than mine :P I joined CP on November 15th, 2007(I almost had that 2nd year party hat! lol) [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 02:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rockhopper Hi, Sorry Shurow, it was not vandalism. I have been asked to implement a new game in the site and these modifications were just a test and had failed. I have reverted myself. Can you please remove the banner on my page? 07:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey Shurow. Thank you for your wonderful compliment! I search Youtube, and try to find the oldest videos of catalogs from years ago. Trust me, it`s hard finding these really old videos from 2006. Also, I already hit 100 edits. Once again, thanks for the compliment. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 05:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Hey I have ADHD too Cardinalhalk Excuse me but can you please come back on Chat? CoffeeMugRS swore and called me jack(bleep)! Award Hi Shurow, Yesterday, Bsyew created an award template. He told bme i can give it to other users as well, so i thought you deserve it too! You truely deserve it. Waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can you please be active on chat? Thank you, SdgsgfsMy talk page 00:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) User:BestPenguin Hey Shurow! I have something to tell you! BestPenguin had been mean on Chat. Evidence here: i dont belive you make it gone for good and dont bring it back intil it avaible-the pin is not a pin if its not on list of pins IT ISNOTAPIN!!!-user:lolz222 i see something diferent on you.. join me... discover your full potential Umm I found this on the street and on the back it had a tag that said "Shurow". Is this yours? CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png'Phineas and Ferb', Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony, Club Penguin. Talk to me. Be really really nice and don't spam...OR ELSE! DUN DUN DUN! Want to see my previous signatures? From default to creative, these signatures will blow your mind! This is my first quiz. Theme? April Fools! ...parties. From Club Penguin! Login to my first "wiki virtual world"! It's still under construction, however. Register for the wiki virtual world! Request will be done in no time! Be a beta tester! listen, truth is that, i always wanted to meet you,but sorry,i ruined my chance Carlos Mtz2 my first day on wiki, my last day, maybe... sorry shurow Hello Shurow, may you please add a page for the postcard "It was really COOL to meet you". I watched http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=meMZ2PBIxIg&NR=1 on Youtube and i happened to see it. Your Friend, Pj Monster 1 More Postcards Hey Shurow, I found a page with more 2006-2008 postcards. Here is the link http://clubpenguinmemories.com/postcards/old-postcards-2006-july-2008/ Your Friend, Pj Monster 1 Amazing discovery Hey Shurow, I found a shocking discovery! I found it in Issue 22 of the Club Penguin Times. It says there was a Puffle Party! Also it sayed there was a FREE ITEM! Heres the link http://clubpenguinmemories.com/newspapers/issues-1-25/issue-22/ Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 03:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Postcards Hi Shurow, Thanks for sending me this message. I've never seen this youtube channel, and it has many postcards i've never seen. If you're interested in pormer postcards swf & other former .swf files, see this page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Doesn`t Work Hey Shurow, For some reason ever since I joined the wiki the chat is just a blank page. May you please help. Thank you. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 03:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Congrats! Rainbowdashfan123 Spamming Hello Shurow, on chat today (17th of August) while you were away, Rainbowdashfan123 was spamming. I took some pictures of it: Computer Thanks for replying. I use a Sony computer that my family got in 2005. Since my whole family uses this computer I have Xfinity High Speed Internet. Also on a label it says Cutting Edge Performance. I don`t know why it won`t let me into chat. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 18:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Good pictures of Old CP Hey Shurow, I use a website called http://clubpenguinmemories.com/ Search around for some pictures of old catalogs and other old pages from Old CP. It might take a while to find a page with images since CP was first starting out back then. But search around in Newspapers and other stuff, for some good information. SAVE US YOSHIANDMARIO IS ATTACKING US ON CHAT!!! BASCO111122 Pictures to fit page Hey Shurow, I just want to know how I can put pictures in the gallery with out taking up the whole page and saying my name. I would appreciate the help. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 02:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 Re:Blurry Pictures Hey Shurow, I`m am deeply sorry for making this Wiki ugly with my MS Paint pictures. I will stop immediatly. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 02:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Pj Monster 1 CP Block This User shurow i would like to inform you that http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Trevorsalazar has a picture of someone in reallife *man i sound very serious here*. That goes against the policy of http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Privacy Jack Skeleton the diff Supervise hey shurow can u supervise the chat because i was supposed to *http://prntscr.com/eajnm* while sdg was away but i had to go and you just have to stay until sdg comes back. also tell sdg that i had to go and that i contacted you. *also also congrats on 10,000 edits* shurow, the 2 people are swearing, come on chat now! TATemporaryAaron1101 (talk) 05:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sharing Erm Hi, I'm from the CSO Wikia contributor, I'm here to ask you how do you do your music when ones visit your profile, mind sharing this with us? WOW!!!!!!!!! Hi Shurow, I noticed you have made over 10,000 edits! that's epic!!!! You've expanded many articles, and thanks to your hard work, loads of info is added to the wiki! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Hi Shurow, Once again, tahnks very much for your editing! Even if you'll no longer admin in 2 or 3 weeks, i had spoken with sdgsgfs earlier this week about giving you and Hey youcp patroller rights- it's kinda lie rollback, but your edits are automatically makred as partolled, you can mark edits as patrolled, and can also restore deleted pages. If you're interested, i'll ask the others if tehy agree- i'm sure tehy will agree. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Vandals SHUROW COME BAC TO CHAT WE GOT 2 VANDALS How To Make a Gallery? Hi Shurow, its me, Slippy/Slippy64653. Now I need help on making a galley because, I have pictures to add to The Surf Knot page. Slippy64653 (talk) 03:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Gallery doesn't work Hi Shurow, now I did the instructions, but I when I tried uploading a photo, I was clicking upload photo multiple times and it didn't work. But here are the photos. Bye :) 08/28/12 (EST) 2012 Slippy64653 (talk) 04:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shurrow! Hi Shurrow! Check this out! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeqah/Batreeqah%27s_Club_Penguin_Party?&cb=1499 Waddle on! -Batreeqah Work heya shurow can you come on chat *i dont wanna link it all here*? i have some work for you. HINT: it involves deleting and blocking *the ones who are suppposed to be blocked arent on now but i know who they are* Ninja alien Im sorry Shurow about that thing i said but to be curiuous how long is the ban Hey Shurow, its Ikk200! (look in your cp friends list) 23:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Catalog Pages? I`m thinking later, when my parents got to the Casino. I could make Catalog pages, for specific catalogs. Like put every page in it, and put item name catergory. What do you think, should I do it? Re:Catalogs Well, it would be good reference, for Trivia, History, Name Changes for pages, and good for any expanding to "Stub" pages. Commander Bysew Shurow, could you please unblock Commander Bysew's IP? He says that it was blocked by accident. Thank you :) Not Necessary Lock Hi its me Dororo and I would like to say that the page Card-Jitsu Snow has been locked and im trying to make an edit there, so if you can please unlock it Basco111122 (talk) 23:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Dororo23:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Page Unlock Current Version : In a post on the What's New Blog, a penguin asked if Card-Jitsu Snow will be out in November 2011 needed . Billybob said that they were still working on it and that it wouldn't be out for a long time.They put a Card-Jitsu Party since they were working on the game. My edit is removing the source needed thing and adding a space between time. and They *its a minor edit* PS whos basco im dororo Basco111122 (talk) 23:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC)DororoBasco111122 (talk) 23:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) you have ADHD so do i cool! Pictures According to some new wiki users, you've been stealing some pictures... If you don't think this is true, you can just tell me. I'll just advise you not to take pictures from them anymore :) - ShrimpPin 01:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: That's great! :) Thanks! - ShrimpPin 21:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Shurow look at this TS09 said this on chat there was no mod so here. Sorry i stuffed the other message up anyway Ts09 sad this Abirdmeister saw this! Abirdmeister 10:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Shurow TS09 swore again here it is seriously Abirdmeister 10:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Thanks for the comment- i remove it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Hello, Congratulations! You have been promoted to a patroller in Club Penguin Wiki. We do hope you'll do your tasks well and meet up with one of the admins to teach you your new tasks. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 16:41, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, You need to add the 7th Anniversary Party here. Thanks! - Ikk200 (talk) 21:57, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Meany master dubstep Look at what Master Dubstep said: CP Quiz!! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Batreeqah/2011_Quiz Batreeqah Talk Quickly come on Chat and ban Butchbrunswickjackson for cussing and harassing and trolling there! Check the pictures for more information! Puffle I noticed you discovered a reference to a possible puffle :o that's cool! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :P Respondddd: User talk:Hey.youcp#Chat 7 Hey I do play BYM! What level are you? Talk to me here. - Ikk200 (talk) 18:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hello, Please vote for the Demotion of Happy65. Think wisely and remember to vote, here. Thank you, JWW (talk) 02:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) HEY SHUROW! I'M BACK! I am sorry for harassing you and i won't ever again. This might be handy... Hi Shurow, I've given you Aministrator privileges for the next week. You can now block users- i thik it might be very handy... Anyway, if you want more info, please join PM or contact me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Add Picture Shurow may you please add this photo to the List of Beta`s page. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 00:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Hi Shurow its Abdul54 here i just saying a quick hi since we didn't talk for awhile and tell all the other penguins to come in cp in shiver tomorrow (october 21st) at the first room in the haunted house bye ~The Cheese Prince :P Abdul54 P: Prince Cheese The~ Wikitable Hey Shurow, I was just wondering how did you do that awesome format for the history on the Hawaiian Lei. Yours Truly, Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP RE:Wikitables Hi Shurow, It's a great idea! thanks for addinf them :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) COPPA user http://prntscr.com/hzpmn done Batreeqah Party ITS OVER 40%!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 http://prntscr.com/ia7vs were done here Lodge Attic Gallery Shurow, I need you to organize the Lodge Attic Gallery so I can start adding alot of party pictures. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 23:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP